In the know arrangements of this type, the collection container is configured as a cup-like shaped part. This shaped part is rigid per se and thus defines the height of the device in all cases. This therefore gives rise to a comparatively high transport volume, leading not only to high transportation costs in dispatch but also to comparatively large spatial requirements when the suction device is used in a movable manner. This is detrimental to the overall cost-effectiveness which can be achieved.
Starting herefrom, the object of the present invention is therefore to improve a suction device of the type mentioned at the outset, using simple and cost-effective means and preserving the basic advantages, in such a way that the height of the device is variable.